


Exploding Heart

by reynabethh



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Jason and Nico get an apartment together and Jason is just really excited about it





	Exploding Heart

When Jason and Nico got their first apartment together, Jason couldn't get over his excitement. 

It was almost as bad as when they first started dating, neither of them capable of letting the other go for more than five minutes. Jason would give Nico little kisses on his nose and mouth whenever he saw him, including when they woke up in the middle of the night because one of them had a nightmare, when they woke up in the morning, before breakfast, after breakfast, before showering, after showering... and yeah, Jason got to see lots of his boyfriend. It was pretty great.

From what he could tell, Nico was also excited about it. He smiled whenever he saw Jason, which was quite often. It made Jason's heart burst every time he saw that smile, and every time he remembered it was him that was putting the smile on his face, his heart would blow up twice as fast.

Which was exactly why his heart would never survive this situation.

They were curled up on the couch, (their couch!) looking through some old dvds Jason had brought over from Thalia's place and trying to decide what to watch. 

Well, it was more like he was letting Nico decide what to watch.

"I'm not sure about the horror movie, sweetie." Jason said, skeptically eyeing the movie Nico seemed to have chosen.

Nico rolled his eyes, took Jason's glasses off his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Jason, all of your sister's movies are horror movies. I just think this is the one you'll best be able to handle." He smirked, untangling himself from Jason to put the dvd in before jumping back on him.

Jason laughed. "If you say so." He pulled Nico closer. "Besides, the movie isn't the real point of this, is it?" Without giving him time to answer, Jason lifted his shirt up and blew a raspberry into his belly. Nico laughed. Jason did it again. Nico laughed harder. 

It was definitely the best sound Jason had ever heard in his life. He did it another couple of times and before he knew it, they'd fallen off the couch, both of them laughing to the point of tears.

After a couple of minutes, Nico managed to pull himself together again. He was lying on his back next to Jason, on their living room floor, with their hands entwined. When Jason managed to catch his breath and properly look at his boyfriend, he could help but notice how beautiful his hair looked. He desperately wanted to put his hand through it, but also didn't want to disturb the image.

Before he could make up his mind, Nico squeezed his hand and spoke. "Jason, moving in with you was the best decision of my life. I've never been happier with anyone else and... I love you."

That was when Jason's heart exploded at super speed. He didn't know what to say. He wiped a left over tear from all the laughing out of his eye, then wiped one out of Nico's eye. "I love you too, sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might be allergic to angst. also isn't it canon that jason calls everyone sweetie?


End file.
